


[司千]完美搭档7.0

by Dragon_li



Category: dr.stone, 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 实在太懒了，先写到这里吧。肉也有点偷工减料QWQ太柴了，我没眼看下去了。
Relationships: one relationship
Kudos: 12





	[司千]完美搭档7.0

**Author's Note:**

> 实在太懒了，先写到这里吧。  
> 肉也有点偷工减料QWQ  
> 太柴了，我没眼看下去了。

此刻黄昏已尽，余晖的熏红带着最后一丝温度落幕。  
石神千空感受到唇瓣的柔软。  
司的唇很凉，因长久在野外活动有些干燥，但这并不妨碍他们继续接吻。  
石神千空清楚他们两人越举了。  
如果以前两人互相打飞机还能称作互帮互助的话，眼前的这个吻却怎么也无法用敷衍的借口了。

但石神千空眼下无法思考这些。  
在他的设想中，司所说的‘亲亲你’是一触即离、蜻蜓点水的亲吻，假如谈到细节，也许他们两个人是闭着眼睛的。  
但现在的情况截然相反，狮子王司显然是个地道的流氓。  
在唇瓣相碰的一刹那，司便很快转为攻势，手掌扶着千空的脑后加深了这个吻。  
司的舌尖很快从齿关挤了进来，热情地缠着那个僵硬的小东西，试图软化它。  
司甚至笑着看着千空把眼睛瞪得像猫一样大，瞳孔因为受到惊吓骤立，那双绯红的眼睛倒影着司的身影。  
只有司的身影。

石神千空的吻技十分糟糕。  
以至于一吻终了，他的脸因缺氧涨的通红，捂着嘴低咳了起来。  
“抱歉，千空。我似乎太激动了，以至于没有把握好分寸。”狮子王司拍着千空的后背，试图让他好受一些。  
尽管司说的可怜巴巴，但石神千空对他的信任感已经极速降低了。  
他不肯直视司，把脸扭到一旁，眉头皱着，语气十分不好：“好了吧？可以回去了吧？”  
司闻言一手托着脸，另一只手硬生生将石神千空的脸别了回来。  
他注视着千空，用指腹抹平了千空皱着的眉头，“千空，你不喜欢吗？”  
“……”这种话，让他怎么回答啊？

石神千空咂舌狮子王司的厚脸皮。  
聪明人总能忽视掉自己不想问的话题，石神千空正是这样做的。  
他拍掉狮子王司的手，站起来活动手臂，试图让眼前的气氛自行消退。  
石神千空的唇瓣还带着麻意，他分不清这是身体感受还是心理作用。狮子王司的吻过于来势汹汹，以至于将他的理智暂时溺毙。

而那只手掌就是在这时紧紧握住石神千空的手腕的。  
司覆在手背上的青筋在一瞬间因用力而突起，轻松地将石神千空拉回自己的怀抱。  
他的怀抱非常炽热，雄性威压的气息包围着石神千空，让对方动弹不得。  
司弯下腰，将下巴搭在千空的肩膀上，他用鼻尖蹭着千空发烫的脸颊，动作亲昵而不容置疑。  
司的语气很轻：“回答我，你喜欢这个吻吗？千空？”

司狭长的眼睛闪烁着猎食者独有的残忍目光，他一只手覆上石神千空的脖颈，精巧的喉结在司的触碰下颤动。  
司将目光移向千空的脸颊，从司的角度看，少年的皮肤十分光滑、紧致，正是这一少年时期特有的质感。  
司用指尖逗弄着千空的喉结，在千空终于忍耐不住怒火，冷声问：“喂，狮子王司，暧昧时间已经结束了！我没工夫和你继续玩下去！”  
司从喉咙发出轻笑，他用下巴蹭了蹭千空淡绿色的头发，软绒绒的，十分舒适，他惬意地眯起眼睛。  
“这样说我会很伤心的，千空。”  
“嗯，本来不想在今天和千空你聊这件事情的，但现在我反悔了。”司说，“冰月已经告诉我事情了，全部。”

被拢在怀里的身体一瞬间僵硬。石神千空的  
理智重回上峰，方才被搅成一团乱的脑子此刻无比清醒。  
他冷笑一声：“呵……我就知道那个混蛋靠不住。啧。”  
冰月靠不住这件事情石神千空十分清楚，但他没想到对方居然武器一拿到手就转头将他卖了。  
石神千空抬头看向狮子王司，从他的角度只能看到对方上扬的唇角，一副运筹帷幄的姿态。

正当石神千空在猜测狮子王司会用什么筹码，或者条件威胁他时。  
司问：“你喜欢浅雾幻吗？千空？”  
……这家伙，果然百分之一百亿的猜不透。  
司不等千空回答，继续道：“大木大树和你认识很久，你喜欢他无可厚非。但浅雾幻……明明我们认识的时间更长，不是吗？千空？”  
“这是什么问题？我有必要回答你吗？”  
石神千空烦躁的试图从司的怀抱里挣脱，计划意外被戳穿以及对冰月不守信的怒火，让石神千空不再忍耐自己的脾气。  
他毫不客气道：“好处也给够你了吧？狮子王司，快点放开我！”

“冰月告诉我消息的时候，我想了很久，千空。”司说。  
他甚至故意带上委屈的语气，这让石神千空感到恶寒：“我以前就注意到你和浅雾幻很接近，嗯，但我没想到千空你背着我和他进行秘密行动。”  
“这几天，我有顺着浅雾幻之前的轨迹查到了那个村庄。……唔，看起来十分弱小，如果被摧毁应该也只是时间的问题。大树在那里，对吗？”  
“我已经放任大树他们离开了，为什么你还想要和他联系？”  
“你想要离开我吗？千空。”

石神千空握紧拳头。  
“道理你很清楚，司。”石神千空的语气很冷静。  
他不再挣扎司的怀抱，但司身上的热度也并未让千空感到丝毫温暖。  
“你不想要科学王国，只试图建立你想要建立的理想世界。你的世界……应该不需要我来解释这有多脆弱。”  
“换句话说，我喜欢有科学的世界，而你在束缚着我，我不可能一直停留在你身边。”  
“我不知道你要我给你解释什么，司。实际上我们都清楚现在的关系只是暂时的，如果你硬要我加个定义，那么它是易碎的。”  
“这样的回答你满意吗？司。”

石神千空一口气说完了近日他一直忍耐的话。  
即使他现在对狮子王司有一定的改观，这种情绪他目前还无法进行定义。但是，这并不足以让千空放弃他的科学复兴计划。  
人类必将以最短的时间再次步入塔尖，这个跨度，是用科学来丈量的。  
但在说完这些话后，石神千空并未感到十分畅快。  
明明压在心底的话被一并倾诉，自己却也丝毫高兴不起来，甚至有些懊恼司为什么要逼他说这些话。  
这种趋势不妙。

良久的沉默后，司在石神千空看不到地方眨了眨眼睛。他的表情十分平静，看起来完全没有受到石神千空的影响。  
石神千空说的这些话，司完全能够预料到。  
而实际上司开这个话头，只为了他能够顺理成章地做接下去的事情。他本来想要在静观其变一段时间的，但方才那个吻太过美妙，千空又绝不会允许他做接下来的事情。  
所以司戳破了那层窗户纸。

临近冬季，野外的天气并不乐观，司能摸到千空皮肤上因寒冷激起的细小颗粒。  
他像是妥协一般，软化了语气，说：“我们先回去，千空，外边很冷。”  
司背靠着石神千空蹲下，侧脸的棱角被月光修饰，仿佛刚才那个强硬的家伙已经被千空用言语击退，再次化为了温柔的狮子王司。  
石神千空确实很冷，他一言不发地环着狮子王司的脖子，爬了上去。

他们很快回到了营地。  
司的住处已经被点上了烛灯，屋内十分温暖。  
石神千空感觉僵硬的身体瞬间回暖，不由舒适地躺回到床铺上，面对木屋的墙壁闭着眼试图入睡。  
狮子王司在将他送回住处后出去了一趟，石神千空猜测他是去处理猎物。  
而在千空心里，他自认为和狮子王司的对峙已经结束。眼下他可以安心入睡，不用再去面对狮子王司，今晚的互帮互助也可以完美取消。  
至于和浅雾幻的秘密行动被戳破的事情，他需要从长计议。

——

狮子王司回来时就看到石神千空在装睡，对方的身体在他回来时瞬间僵硬，但千空似乎觉得他隐藏的很好。  
真可爱。  
狮子王司摘下毛领，脱掉衣服，将皮筋绑住的长揪耐心的一个个解开。他深褐色的长发如同瀑布一般垂落下来，容貌俊美而妖异。  
司低头看石神千空，对方的睫毛微微颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀一样。  
司不禁微笑，他坐在千空的身旁，说：“嗯，我还是第一次见千空你这么早就要睡觉，以往你在这时都十分有精神。”  
他手掌覆在千空的肩膀上，对方仍然固执地在装睡，没有任何反应，于是司顺其自然地往下移动。  
从心跳加速的胸膛，到平坦的小腹，最后再握住耻骨下方的……

石神千空终于没有忍住，他握住司的手腕，阻住对方继续下去揉捏。  
“你这家伙，对待睡着的人也要做这些事情吗？”  
“并不会。”司微笑，“我只是发现千空你并没有睡着，嗯，所以我来索取奖励。”  
“奖励？”石神千空感觉到莫名其妙，他大腿根绷紧，狮子王司依旧握住他的阴茎，这让他十分羞耻。  
他咬紧牙齿，“总之你先松手！”  
“不行哦，千空。”狮子王司靠近千空，他身上的肌肉虬结，却并不显得厚重。  
石神千空这才发现狮子王司什么也没穿，那根昂扬的肉棒毫不掩饰地直对着他，顶端流出透明黏腻的情液。  
对方浓密的长发落在千空白皙的身体上，俊美的脸上带着微笑，“嗯，面对千空你欺骗我的事情，我总要索取一些报酬吧？”  
“这是对千空你的惩罚。”

即使千空的手还握着司的手腕，试图阻止对方继续玩弄。但力量的悬殊使司从容不迫地继续套弄着千空的肉棒，大拇指压着千空的顶端的小口，将一波波快感带入他的身体。

千空的身体已经完全适应了司的节奏，更何况他躺在床铺上，施展不出任何力量，只能任由司握住他的肉棒，上下套弄将酥麻的快感传到他的身体各处。  
千空最终放弃了挣扎。  
生物是有适应性的，习惯是个很恐怖事情，而现在千空的身体已经学会了在这种情事中得到极致的享受。  
他脸涨的通红，喉咙忍不住发出喘息，脚趾蜷缩，手指抓着床单试图延缓快感。  
司的眼神幽深，“千空真的很敏感呢。每一次的表情，都像是在引诱别人要对你做出更过分的事情。”  
“啰……啰嗦，快一点……哈……我还想要……早点睡觉……”敏感的肉棒被套弄着实不能算是一件苦差事，源源不断的快感令千空忍不住弓起腰，他腿部的关节也因此展露出暧昧的粉红。  
“唔，今天千空你可能要熬夜呢。嗯。”司牵引着千空的手，让他握住自己硬的发疼的肉棒，对分熟稔的开始帮司套弄。  
司十分喜欢这时候的千空，对方在情动时样子难得显得憨态可掬，就连眼睛也是湿漉漉的一片，看上去十分可口。  
他忍不住亲了亲千空的嘴唇，“说好了是惩罚，对吧？”

这种夜色之下，烛火的灯光十分微弱，以至于将一切事物都过分美化了。  
石神千空喘着气，被对方玩弄的浑身失去力气时，他还要一手握住对方粗大的阴茎进行抚慰。  
就连他也不清楚当那玩意儿在他手心里跳动的时候，他的脸为什么那么烫。

司在千空的正上方，他双腿跪在千空腰的两侧，将两根阴茎紧紧贴合，大掌包裹着它们揉搓。  
最敏感的部位的相接让千空呼吸一颤，他甚至晕里晕乎的将腿搭在了司的肩膀上。  
耻骨相撞时，两人的囊袋甚至碰到一起，发出一声清脆的“啪”声。

司低头，将千空胸口的乳尖含在嘴里。  
他娴熟的技巧无时不在刺激挑逗着千空的神经，他小腹不时地抽搐，快感流入神经时以至于他小腿绷直。  
“哈……呃……”  
石神千空忍不住从喉间发出呻吟，这意味着快感已经攀升到尽头，而在他将床单抓得一团皱的时候，他挺直腰背射了出来。  
司轻笑，粗大的肉棒抵着千空的肉棒向前撞，这让已经射精完的阴茎马眼又颤颤巍巍得被迫吐出了几滴精液。  
“千空，这就已经不行了吗？嗯？”司将黏在千空脸上的发丝撇到耳后。  
他动作温柔，腰腹却也没有停下，肉棒贴在千空的小腹上上下运动，这让千空的腹部发烫。  
千空甚至觉得空气也变得有些黏腻，他连大口呼吸都有些困难。

今晚的司和往日不一样。  
狮子王司将那层窗户纸捅破，石神千空就必须接受惩罚。  
这十分不公平。  
石神千空咬紧牙齿，感受到司用指尖将他刚刚射到小腹上的精液抹掉，又顺势而下，向千空臀缝间的洞口探去。  
快感稍稍褪去的石神千空清醒一些，他感受到褶皱处被人有些锋利的指尖试探着戳弄，暗自咬了咬牙关。  
“你……你能想到的惩罚，只有这种了吗？”  
司闻言一顿，而后他笑了笑，手指接着精液的润滑毫不留情地插了进去。那里很紧，很涩，司呼吸一滞，抵在千空小腹的肉棒向上一翘。  
“我喜欢这种惩罚，千空。”司微笑着在千空耳边说道，像是要咬掉他的耳朵似的，“你知道的，我想操你很久了。”

精液的润滑度并不理想，哪怕司并不想弄疼千空，疼痛感依旧无法避免。  
千空吸了口气，手指在司的手臂上留下抓痕，他额头冒着冷汗，嘴上却还在理性劝返司。  
“这种近似于原始环境的同性性交一点也不保险，更别说你在进……进入时可能会导致括约肌撕裂，进而因为贫穷的医疗导致病情进一步恶化。这种高风险的性交一点也不——”  
“嘘……别害怕，千空。”  
司亲吻千空的嘴角，试图将他的情绪稳定下来，“我会很温柔的，我保证。”

狮子王司一如他所说的做到了。  
他的手指进入的十分缓慢，从一根到多根并进，这中间他们用了很长时间。  
狮子王司甚至不知道这是对千空的惩罚还是对他的惩罚。  
这太挑战他的忍耐力了。  
千空的内壁已经变得十分湿润，这表示着做爱的时机已经到来。

石神千空不喜欢手指在他体内进出的感觉。  
司的指节很硬，顶在他身体里时让他觉得那里很胀。偶尔锋利的指尖会剐蹭到那一小坨前列腺，这点软肉隐藏在很深的地方，但还是被司找到了。  
前列腺被剐蹭的快感石神千空无法描述，这种快感比射精的快感还要强烈百倍，他甚至因此身体僵成了一团，浑身冒着虚汗。

“我要进去了哦。千空。”  
司的手指抽了出去，他将蘑菇头顶在千空的穴口，龟头顶部沟壑储存的黏液一并擦在洞口的褶皱上，以此做最后的润滑。  
而后，他掐着千空的腰，一点一点挺了进去。  
石神千空承认司的手法真的很温柔，尽管他内心到现在都说不出对司到底是愤怒还是羞恨更多。  
狮子王司绝对给他下药了。  
不然根本解释不清对方就这样轻松地进入到他的身体里。

石神千空躺在床铺上，司的长发将周围的光遮挡，他只能看到司的脸。  
司的汗珠滴落在千空的睫毛上，他睫毛微微颤动，那滴汗珠便顺势而下一路滑到他的嘴角。  
很咸。

柱体嵌进身体里的感受千空说不出个大概，等微痛过去后，便只剩下胀意了。  
正当他稍微觉得适应时，司开始耸动起腰部。  
肉棒在肠壁里进出，紧致的肠肉包裹着肉棒，周围分泌着液体讨好着司的肉棒，得以让司更轻松的在千空身体里进出。  
但千空只觉得肉棒在体内的抽插，让刚刚才适应的穴肉立刻又传来了痛意。  
“你这混蛋……能不能轻点啊……很疼……”千空脸色发白。  
司不时地挺进会让他有自己被贯穿的恐惧，疼痛和活塞运动长时间带来的酥麻感让他整个人十分矛盾。  
千空抓着司的背部，指尖用力到发青，嵌进司的背部留下血痕。司的脊背肌理分明，琵琶骨因用力而突起，他的皮肤光滑，却被划上了密密麻麻的抓痕。  
司安抚着亲了亲他的眼角，“千空，我会很快找到的，你的敏感点。”

他们两人一同喘息着。  
情事带来的快意和以往任何都不同。  
肉棒在体内的膨胀，穴口的褶皱被一点点撑平，用以润滑产生的情液，这三者的合一产生的快感，是任何东西都无法代替的。  
司很快找到了千空的敏感点，那一小团软肉正如之前所说，隐藏的十分巧妙。  
那里很深，当司第一次用龟头擦到时，千空的身体猛地颤抖一下。  
于是司明白自己找对了地方，他微笑，蹭了蹭千空的鼻尖。  
“放心千空，很快就会让你舒服起来。”  
司耸动起胯部，在千空的后穴里抽插，速度越来越快。胯骨每一次撞击时，囊袋便会受力拍打在洞口。

“哈……慢点……呃……”千空伸长脖子，喉结滚动用力呼吸着空气。  
灼热的气息将他的头脑眩晕，快感从结合处一波未平一波又起传来。前列腺每一次被龟头碾过时都会迸发出一股强烈的快感，穴口不停收缩，大量的淫水从穴口内流了出来。  
两人的结合处发出“噗嗤、噗嗤”的水声，千空被顶撞的前方的肉棒溢出白色的精液，点点的精液混着淫水，顺着千空的腿滴落到床铺上。

司在情事上并不恶劣。  
他套弄着千空的阴茎，加速在千空的体内进出。抚慰对方肉棒的同时，囊袋将对方的屁股拍打的通红。  
烛光微晃，千空的身体随着他的顶弄晃动。他宝石般绯红的眼眸此刻已被快感冲击的涣散，精致的面孔也微微失神。  
司爱惨了千空这副模样，明明是第一次做爱，他却觉得对方的小穴为他而生一般那样契合。  
此刻，司终于能够确认一件事。  
他确实爱上了石神千空，从利用到以性引诱，他喜欢千空的身体，更爱他桀骜不羁的灵魂。  
司低笑着，猎食者的眼神在这一刻发亮。他舔过唇瓣，最终双手掐紧千空的腰，射进了他的身体里。

TBC.


End file.
